callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Odysseus/Transcript
Opening Admiral Briggs and Secretary David Petraeus are on the deck of the U.S.S. Barack Obama, awaiting the arrival of the recently apprehended Raul Menendez. "Dispatch" completed= Petraeus: Premier Chen has pledged China's military support to all U.S. operations in anticipation of the cyber attack. Briggs: SDC is finished, Secretary Petraeus. America and China joining forces truly marks the beginning of a new era. Petraeus: And one that you should be damn proud of, Admiral. |-| "Dispatch" not completed= Briggs: I have a thousand drones at standby alert, ready to move on my command. If Russia, or SDC gets any funny ideas, make no mistake Secretary Petraeus, your armed forces are ready. Petraeus: The last order to DEFCON 3 was given by Secretary Rumsfeld almost 25 years ago. Briggs: I know. I flew a patrol myself that day. The VTOL carrying Menendez has landed on the Obama. Section emerges from the aircraft and greets both Briggs and Petraeus. Section: (to Briggs) Sir. (to Petraeus) Secretary. Section then signals for Menendez to move from the aircraft. Menendez slowly saunters towards Petraeus. Petraeus: President Bosworth sends her regards. Menendez: For those souls who have toiled, and wrought, and thought with me... Some work of noble note may yet be done. Briggs: Get this... cocksucker... off my flight deck. Section: Gladly, sir. Section and Salazar move on to transfer Menendez to the holding room. Petraeus shakes hands with Briggs. Petraeus: We got him. Gameplay "Odysseus" U.S.S. Barack Obama, Gulf of Mexico David Mason // Codename: "Section" JSOC Counter-Terrorist Force June 19th, 2025 Section watches from the security camera feed as Salazar watches Menendez. Salazar approaches Menendez. Salazar: It's good you do not talk. We can take our time. Salazar brutally punches Menendez. Menendez: I will speak only to David Mason. Bring him to me. I will tell him everything. Briggs: David? Section approaches the holding room. He looks at the retina scanner. '' '''Scanner:' Identify: Mason, David. Retina scan confirmed. The door opens. Section is stopped by Briggs before going in. Briggs: Do what you can. I'll be on the bridge. Section grabs a chair in the room and repositions it, then sits down facing Menendez. Salazar stands behind him. Section: I'm not a kid this time... but you can go ahead and try what you did back then. Menendez: Opulence is sinful and we all pay for it. Silence for moments Section: Such a self-indulgent piece of shit... Stop talking in riddles! Menendez: She was taken from me. Do you know what that feels like yet?... An American torched the warehouse for insurance money. 11000 dollars, that was the value they placed on her life. She was the reason for me to live. What about you, David? What drives you? Is it me?... Einstein once said the economic anarchy of capitalism is the real source of evil. Your father, and his people, took Josefina from me. Pues... (Then...) tu papa esta muerto. Your father is dead. And his people... finished! A display screen showing an unidentified jet flying toward the Obama is shown on Section's HUD. Section: Yeah, go ahead Admiral Briggs. Briggs: We have a situation. We're tracking a passenger jet entering the Obama's airspace... The screen shows several red objects flying out of the jet. Briggs: Wait... what is that? Are those birds?? Menendez: I mete and dole unequal laws unto a savage race. Section: We're under attack! We're under attack!! Briggs: There are hundreds of them!!! We just lost the camera feed to the interrogation room! Secure Menendez! Meet me on the bridge!! Section turns to Salazar. Section: If he so much as moves an inch, you put a bullet in his brain! You got me? Section turns over to the door, when the room suddenly shakes, and power goes out. Section opens the door and calls a guard Section: The Obama is under attack! Ensure no one leaves this roo- The guard is suddenly shot in his face. Section turns around to find Menendez with his hands uncuffed, holding an unconscious Salazar hostage with a gun pointed at his head. Menendez: You know I will not kill you David. But if you do not drop your gun, I will kill your friend. You've got 5 seconds to decide. Section: How did you even... Section slowly backs away, then throws his gun on the table. Menendez: Put them on. Section puts the handcuffs on himself. Menendez: Now turn around. Section turns his back on Menendez. He is then knocked out. A brief moment later, Section wakes up to find Salazar standing next to him Salazar: Menendez has escaped! Section: What? Harper alive='Harper:' PMCs used glider wings to launch a massive air assault on the Obama! They used stealth tech. Our guns only hit a fraction of 'em. They're tearing this ship apart! |-|Harper dead='Briggs:' PMCs have launched a jet-wing assault on our fleet. They've boarded the Obama! They used stealth tech. Estimates suggest we can only hit about 10% of them! Salazar: We need heavy firepower from the armory. They killed the security detail guarding Menendez. Take what you want. Section grabs necessary weaponry. Salazar: Menendez couldn't have done this alone. He must have men inside. Section: Right now we have to focus on regaining control of the Obama! Section and Salazar stack up by the door. Salazar: Ready? Section: Go. Section and Salazar move into a hallway, where US sailors are battling PMCs and rogue auto-turrets. Salazar: Come on. Harper (alive): '''Section! The Obama's automated security system's now under enemy control. '''Section: '''Where's Briggs? '''Harper: '''The server room, lower deck. '''Briggs: Section, our automated defenses have been compromised. We have to restore order, or we'll lose the ship! Section: Where are you, Admiral? Briggs: Below decks, in the server room. The techs are trying to figure out what the hell happened! Salazar: More on the stairs! Move up! Section and Salazar clear out the hostiles and regroup by a door. Section: Salazar, get below and secure Briggs. Salazar: Got it. Section: Seal the server room doors. No one in or out. Salazar: This will be over soon. Good luck, Section. Section: You too, Sal. Salazar opens a door and exits through it. Section: We gotta fight our way to the bridge. On me. A US Sailor opens a door and is shot in the head by a PMC soldier. Section exits through that door. Another wave of Jet Wings can be seen landing on the Ship's flight deck. Harper alive='Harper:' We got another wave of Jet Wings landing now! I'm trying to take some of the heat off our men! Section: Stay on it! |-|Harper dead= Briggs: We have another wave of Jet Wings boarding the ship! We have to regain control, Section! Section: I'm headed to the bridge. I'll shut down the automated systems from there! Section fights through a few PMC soldiers and opens a door. He finds US sailors being killed by a remote controlled turret in the hallways. Section: Dammit! Admiral Briggs! The auto turrets are tearing our men to shreds! Briggs: The techs identified local relay terminals controlling each turret. Use them to isolate the turrets from the main network. Section: Got it. Section fights through a control room filled with PMC soldiers and reaches a control room. He begins using a computer. Section: Come on... Come on. The words "Server Timeout" flash on the screen. Section angrily hits it. Section: Ugh... Admiral Briggs, bridge control terminal is completely locked down. Briggs: We're trying to gain access from the server room. I've seen revolutions come and go faster than this shit. Section: Menendez... Always one step ahead of us. We need to find him! Briggs: Head to the security room. Techs should have the camera feeds back up soon. Section: I'm on my way! Section runs downstairs and fights his way through PMC soldiers to a hallway. Harper alive='Section:' Harper! I'm pinned down by PMCs en route to the security room. Hack the relay terminal. Take manual control of the auto turrets. Harper: You got it. The auto turrets at the end of the hallway will support the player instead of the PMC soldiers. Section makes it to another hallway downstairs. Briggs: Section, we're out of options. We're at the risk of losing the entire fleet. Our only chance is to reboot the entire system. Section: That's suicide. Briggs: Section? Do you copy? Section: Admiral Briggs? Dammit! Comms are down! He can't hear a word! Section makes it to the room containing the CCTV feed. There is a US sailor guarding and a technician on a computer. Section: Seal the door! He walks over to the technician on the computer. Section: Where are we at on the security feed? Technician: We should have it back up in a few minutes. Section: I need a team cutting through this wall right now! Section points at the wall. A US soldier nods. Section: 'I lost comms to Admiral Briggs. He may be in danger. ''The technician inputs keyboard commands on the computer. '''Technician: Security feed... It's back up! Section: Alright, run a facial ID scan across the entire ship. We have to find Menendez! The technician types on the keyboard. Technician: 'Search... Security camera image database. ''A screen shows Briggs speaking with a technician in front of a computer. '''Technician: Rebooting the whole system is a risk, sir. We have no guarantee it'll come back online. Briggs: Better no system, than one that's destroying the fleet. Do it! The technician beside Briggs types on the keyboard. Technician: I'll need your security clearance, sir. Briggs enters his security clearance. Another screen shows Menendez slowly walking around a room. He curiously looks at the camera. Section: Briggs! Menendez is right outside the server room! DO NOT shut down the systems! If the security goes down, Menendez will waltz right in! BRIGGS!!! It was no use. Briggs didn't respond to Section hearing him as the field of view changes from Section to Menendez. DeFalco alive=''DeFalco stands in front of Menendez.'' DeFalco: Menendez, Briggs is rebooting their systems now, trying to regain control of their automatic defenses. Menendez: Y Salazar? (And Salazar?) DeFalco: In position by Briggs' side. |-|DeFalco dead=''A PMC Soldier stands in front of Menendez.'' PMC Soldier: Menendez, Admiral Briggs is rebooting the system. He's trying to regain control of their automatic defenses. Menendez: Y Salazar? (And Salazar?) PMC Soldier: He's in position with the Admiral. He opens the door for Menendez. Menendez takes out an Executioner and walks to a war room, where Briggs is still speaking with the technician. Menendez: Admiral Briggs. DeFalco or the PMC soldier hold a gun to the technician's head. Briggs attempts to punch Menendez, but Menendez counters and holds his Executioner to Briggs' head. He cocks the executioner and walks out to the war room, where US sailors point their guns at him. Menendez: Back off! He walks Briggs up to a computer. Briggs: Salazar. Shoot through me! Kill this son of a bitch! or Briggs: 'Salazar. Shoot through me, and kill this son of a... ''Salazar pulls out a Five Seven and shoots a US sailor. '''Briggs: NO!!! The other US sailor starts to turn around, horrified, but is quickly shot by Salazar before he can react. Outcome 1=''(Chloe Lynch saved in "Karma", Farid alive)'' Salazar aims his gun at Chloe, but Farid screams and jumps in front of her just as Salazar fires a shot, hitting his chest and killing him. Chloe grabs Salazar's arm and attempts to disarm him, but he smacks her with his pistol, knocking her unconscious. He walks up to Menendez and Briggs. |-|Outcome 2=''(Chloe Lynch saved in "Karma", Farid dead)'' Salazar aims his gun at Chloe. He walks beside her and shoots her in the side of her head, killing her instantly. He walks up to Menendez and Briggs. |-|Outcome 3=''(Chloe Lynch saved in "Second Chance", Farid alive)'' DeFalco walks up to Chloe and smacks her in the face with his pistol. Farid crouches and shoots DeFalco in the head with his pistol, killing him. Salazar shoots Farid in the back of the head, killing him. Salazar walks up to Menendez and Briggs. |-|Outcome 4=''(Chloe Lynch saved in "Second Chance", Farid dead)'' DeFalco walks up behind Chloe and slices her throat with a knife, killing her. He places her body on the floor and walks away. |-|Outcome 5=''(Chloe Lynch not rescued, Farid alive)'' Farid spots DeFalco and shoots him in the gut, severely wounding him. However, DeFalco will then shoot Farid himself. Both die. |-|Outcome 6=''(Chloe Lynch not rescued, Farid dead)'' Salazar walks up to Menendez and Briggs. Briggs: You rotten cocksucker! Salazar: I'll surrender when it's done. Briggs: I'd rather see you die then to surrender, boy. Menendez pushes Briggs away onto a table. Salazar: I don't blame you. Salazar aims his gun at Briggs. Briggs: Why don't you have Salazar do it? Salazar: Briggs is a good man, Menendez. Don't kill him. Shoot him in the leg. Menendez takes out his Executioner. Killing Briggs=''He shoots Briggs in a fatal area, killing him. Salazar crouches next to his corpse.'' Salazar: You said no unnecessary killing! Menendez: I decide what is necessary. |-|Wounding Briggs=''He shoots Briggs in a non-fatal area, causing him to fall over in pain. Salazar crouches next to Briggs.'' Salazar: He's alive. Thank you, Raul. Menendez: If we truly succeed today, Admiral Briggs will come to understand why I did not kill him. |-|Doing nothing=''He does nothing. Briggs attempts to take Menendez's weapon, but Salazar smacks him in the head with his pistol.'' Menendez: If we truly succeed today, Admiral Briggs will come to understand why I did not kill him. Menendez sits down in front of a computer and types on the keyboard. The screen says "Password Required". Menendez removes his prosthetic eye, places it on the table and smashes it. He removes a computer chip hidden inside and inserts it into a slot in the computer. The screen says "System Ready", and then "Virus Upload". The field of view changes from Menendez to Section, beside the technician, who is frantically typing on the keyboard. Section watches Salazar killing the US sailors from a camera feed on a screen. Section: Salazar. Section looks at the sailors cutting through the wall. Section: Hurry the fuck up! A camera feed of Menendez smashing his prosthetic eye is seen by Section. A US sailor manages to cut through a vent, and removes it from the wall. Harper alive= Section: Harper, get to the server room! Briggs is down! Section: Attention all security officers. This is Commander David Mason. SEAL team member Salazar is working with the enemy. Subtitles appear, but Section only says this on an intercom (barely heard with the audio): I want him taken him alive. Section and the sailors pass through the vents and Section kicks another vent open. He is in the same room Menendez uploaded the virus. He goes to the computer Menendez used. Section: Check the wounded! He checks the screen, which says "System Compromised". Section: This was his plan... Menendez smuggled a celerium chip onboard. Hacked our whole system. He's now in command of the satellite network controlling the entire US drone fleet. We need to inform the Pentagon. Chloe Lynch alive= Chloe: Let me try something... Chloe gets on the computer. Chloe: In order to control our satellites, the signal has to be relayed through proxies. One of them will gives us the source of the transmission. She types on the keyboard. Chloe: It'll take some time. Section: Do it, Chloe. Briggs alive=''US sailors are tending to Briggs, who is on the floor.'' Briggs: You better watch your back. Whoever compromised Salazar can get to you. Be careful... Good luck. Section: Get him to sick bay. Chloe Lynch dead='Section:' Okay... We'll need our tech team working on this ASAP. We have to find the source of the satellite control transmission. Briggs dead='US Sailor:' Briggs is dead. Harper alive=''Harper walks up to the 2 US sailor's corpses.'' Harper: What the hell happened here, man? Section: Salazar... He played us all. He was working with Menendez. Harper: What the fuck? How could he do that, man? What are you talking about? He was one of us! Security: Section. Security team Epsilon. We have Salazar secure. He surrendered without incident. Section: Where are you? Security: Hangar bay two. Section: On my way. What about Menendez? Security: He took off in one of our fighters. We missed him by seconds, sir. (doesn't show in subtitles) Section makes his way to hangar bay 2. He confronts Salazar, who is handcuffed and not making eye contact with Section. Section grabs Salazar. US Sailor: Don't move you fucking traitor! (doesn't show in subtitles) Section: You betrayed us all, Salazar! Section pushes him back. Salazar: Today is a difficult day, Section. But tomorrow, we all win. Harper alive='Harper:' Not you. Harper shoots Salazar in the side of the head, killing him. |-|Harper dead= Section: Get him out of here! I'm going after Menendez. A US sailor pushes Salazar on his stomach, securing him. Section runs to a rising platform, that begins rising to the next level of the ship. Section: Attention all on this channel. This is Commander David Mason. Our defense network has been compromised. All hands prep for evac. Abandon ship! I say again, abandon ship! The platform rises to the next level, which is filled with planes. Section: We're too late! Tac Command, Menendez is already in the air! He has total control over our drone fleet. I need a VTOL prepped and ready to go. US Sailor: Confirmed. Security teams will move to secure our remaining air assets. Section fights his way through the airfield and eventually reaches the VTOL. He climbs in and sits in one of the driver seats beside Crosby. Crosby gets shot in the arm by a PMC soldier standing in the door. Harper alive=''Harper shoots the soldier and kicks him out of the plane.'' Harper: Hundreds died today, Section. I'm gonna see that son of a bitch burn for what he's done. |-|Harper dead=''Section shoots the soldier and kicks him out of the plane.'' Section: This is his endgame. He's about to unleash our drones on cities across the globe. The VTOL flies off. "Dispatch" completed and Briggs alive=''Chinese planes are seen attacking planes attacking the Obama. US Sailor: The Chinese fighters are here, the Obama is secure! |-|"Dispatch" not completed or Briggs dead= Planes are seen attacking the Obama. The Obama begins sinking. US Sailor: All hands abandon ship, the Obama is lost! Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Transcripts